CODE RED
by ptessadactyl
Summary: Neji explains to Hinata the joy of womenhood.


I wrote this around December, when I first started to watch Naruto. And after months upon months of re-reading it, I still found it funny. I hope you do to.

**UPDATE**

February 16, 2008 - I have gotten many reviews for this story asking for a sequel about Neji telling HInata about sex. I've already written it! Like, a year or two ago. It's called '_Failed Attempts_,' it's in the Naruto section and on my profile. So, I don't know, go and read it?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of Naruto.

* * *

Soft rays of the rising sun filtered through the blinds of the young Hyuuga Hinata's room. It swept across the length of the room until it fell on the child's closed eye-lids. In an instant her small, contented smile turned into a frown. Groaning, she shifted out of her sleepy haze.

"Noooo," pitifully she moaned out, throwing her heavy blanket over her head. Stubbornly she squinted her eyes and tried to trick herself back into the dream she was having. That only happened when she was having a horrid nightmare and not when she was dreaming of Naruto.

After taking one more deep breath Hinata opened her eyes and stretched out her limbs. Her knuckles cracked, her joints popped and her back arched giving a release from the stiff kinks that had appeared during the night. She grabbed a hold of the sheets that covered her and carelessly threw them to the side.

The taste of sleep was still in her mouth, her hair sticking up in a disarray, as she flung her legs over the side of the bed. The floorboards creaked under the small amount of weight she had as she stumbled into her bathroom. After closing the door, she tugged down her pale pink pajama bottoms and baby-blue panties then settled herself of the porcelain toilet.

Her elbows rested on the tops of her knees, while her hands held her head. She sighed as the build-up in her bladder was released. It was amazing how such a small act of relieving one's self could bring so much contentment and joy. Hinata opened her pupil-less eyes and looked down. Instantly they widened in shock and horror.

Blood drenched the fabric of her underwear and her pajama bottoms, forever leaving a stain.

The fist wave of shock passed the young girl only to be replaced by fear. Her breathing increased rapidly as thoughts swirled in her young thirteen year old head. Was she attacked during the night? Why was she bleeding down there, of all places? Was she dying? Oh dear god, what had happened to her?!

"N-Neji nii-san?!" the petrified girl yelled timidly, her elbow reaching back to flush the toilet. She waited in horror for a minute for any sign of being heard. Another glance down at her bloodied clothing gave her another bout of fear. Air filled her lungs, expanding them as far as they could go.

She clenched her eyes shut as she screeched the loudest she could. "NEEENJII NII-SAAAAN! HELP!"

The sound of her bedroom door being slammed open reverberated off the walls. Distinctively she could hear her cousins heavy breathing.

"Hinata-sama! What's wrong? Where are you?" Tears accumulated in Hinata's eyes. There was so much concern in her cousins voice. Her eyes flicked back down to the mess of red. Her arms wrapped around her stomach, which was being to hurt excessively, as she sniffed back tears.

"In the bathroom!" she called out without stuttering. The footsteps to the room where quick and instantly the older Hyuuga stood, panting and eyes wide in concern. He stood in an offensive position, hands ready to poke anyone who dared hurt the young girl into submission. However, after looking at the girl sitting on the toilet crying, his facial expressions went straight to confusion.

"Hinata-sama? What's wrong?" Neji asked dumbfounded, his previous stance gone. The only response he got was Hinata burying her head in her hands and her sobs becoming louder. Now, being the man that he was, he failed to notice the bloody undergarments on the girls knees and went straight to a horrifying conclusion.

"Oh dear god, you're not pregnant are you?" His muscles un-tensed when he noticed the female Hyuuga rapidly shake her head sideways. Now throughly confused, Neji slowly walked over to the sobbing girl.

"N-n-no, Neji nii-san, it's worst." Neji stopped mid-step. What could have possibly be worse then a teenage pregnancy? Horrible, un-needed thoughts swam through the boy's head as he wondered what she could have meant.

"I th-think I-I'm dying. I-I mean..." Neji had to strain to hear her soft voice. He took another step closer to her.

"What are you talkin-" He stopped when Hinata pointed to the splotch of blood staining her cloths. Shocked couldn't even describe it.

Hinata looked at her cousin. His facial expression of pure shock didn't help her in the least. Neji finally snapped back to reality when another heart-wrenching sob hit his hears.

He took another step towards the young girl saying simply, "You're not dying." Hinata sniffled back her tears and wiped the liquid off of her cheek. She-she wasn't dying?! Then what was happening?

"Bu-but Neji nii-san, wha-what's happening to me? Why am I bleeding down there?" Neji mentally groaned and beat himself. His legs finally giving up on him, he crouched to the floor and sat on his knees. Oh dear, how was he going to explain this?

"Hinata," he began slow and unsurely. He had to choose his words carefully, especially with this. Hinata cocked her head to the side, waiting for an explanation to why she was bleeding from her 'private area'.

"You have what is called your period."

"Wh-what's that? Is-is it bad?" came Hinata's innocent question. Neji sighed as he slowly rose from the ground. If he was going to fully explain all the details, he was going to need some... props.

After mumbling a quick, "Hold on for a second," Neji zipped out of the bathroom. A few moments later he returned with many items in his arms. Curiously Hinata stared at each and everyone as he laid them on the ground. Then, sitting on the floor behind the objects, Neji began to explain. Hopefully better then Gai-sensei did.

"You're growing older now, becoming a woman. You're body is going to start changing. When a woman gets her period, it means that she is fertile and ready to have children." Hinata opened her mouth to ask a question, but was silenced when Neji lifted his hand. "That doesn't mean you're ready to have any kids now, just that you can when you get older.

"Now this is what is called a pad." He picked up a odd piece of cloth-like material folded into three sections. She watched as he unfolded it, making a crinkle-like sound. "You put it on your underwear so it can catch the blood."

After peeling off the adhesive strip, Neji picked up a clean pair of undies he took from her room and stuck the pad in the middle. He handed the finished project to Hinata, then turned around so she could put it on.

"You want to change it every two to three hours, so it doesn't over flow with blood," he explained, turning back around. Hinata frowned slightly. The pad felt weird, like a diaper. Not to mention her stomach was throbbing. Well, at least she knew she wasn't dyeing from some incurable disease. She looked up at her cousin, blushing slightly.

"But...but why am I bl-bleeding down th-there," she squeaked out nervously, poking her fingers together from habit. Neji groaned, pushing his hand through his hair, as he tried to remember what he was told about this.

"Its called menstruation, which means your not pregnant. It's going to happen once a month, for about five to seven days. Its when an unfertilized female egg and the lining of the uterus sheds itself, causing you to bleed out of...you know..." he blushed faintly, not wanting or liking to have to explain something like this to Hinata. This always happened to him.

"Do-do boys get it too?" Neji rolled his eyes.

"No, they don't." Thankfully, he thought.

"Oh... o-okay," Hinata mumbled finally. A small smile graced Neji's lips as he mentally patted himself on the back. His pupil-less eyes looked over to the girl.

Embarrassment and still a ping of fear where still evident. Softening his expression, Neji put his arm around the girl's shoulders and took her stained clothing. Startled at the display of affection, Hinata looked up at him. For once she could see a genuine smile, not one of malice or bitterness, but a warm one.

"Thank you, Neji-nii-san," she said, a smile of her own breaking onto her pale face, as he guided her back to bed.

For the rest of the day, Neji was very nice to her. Bringing her anything she wanted and telling her team she couldn't train that day.

However, in the back of the Hyuuga boy's mind he could only pray that the small girl never asked him to explain what sex was.

* * *

_CODE RED_ is a term for having your period.

_Soooo_? Like it? Hate it? Want to bear its children? Review it if you want to!


End file.
